Naruto: Things Change People Change YV
by Sabaku no -X-Temari-X
Summary: Naruto was going to be Rokudaime but the village didn't want a demon, so they disguised Hiashi as Tsunade & chose Sasuke to be Rokudaime so he runs as hard & fast as he can away from konoha. Yaoi! Het by Kinky-Kitsune. This was written with permission.


**Disclaimer:** I never have, never will, but would love to, own Naruto. That honor belongs to Kishimoto-sama.

**Summary:** Naruto got the word from Tsunade that he was going to be Rokudaime. The Council wouldn't agree to it so they disguised Hiashi as Tsunade after knocking her out, and now Sasuke is named Hokage. Naruto, confused and feeling betrayed, runs away out of the village of Konoha and in to the arms of Akatsuki! Yaoi, ItaNaru for sure.

Naruto: Things Change People Change

-:X:-

Naruto smiled as he came out of Hokage's office, a slight bounce to his step. He was _so_ going to brag to Iruka. Finally he was going to turn into a jounin _and_ finally his dream was coming true. Tsunade had told him he was in line for Rokudaime, and would start his training tomorrow.

"Iruka-sensei!" He yelled frantically. Iruka came running out of his apartment door, the excited yelling from Naruto confused with a cry for help.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you okay? Is some one dying?" Iruka asked franticly. He started to check over Naruto for wounds, making Naruto twitch with just a bit of annoyance.

"Stop being such a mother-hen, Iruka-sensei! I'm not going to die anytime soon! Don't worry so much, your going to get gray hair!" Naruto said, his smile completely restored.

"With you, I have to worry, Naruto," the scarred man grabbed a lock of his hair and let it slide through his fingers like sand. "Too late for gray hairs, I already have them!" he joked. Once satisfied that his son-like student wasn't hurt he smiled down at the younger man.

Naruto hadn't changed very much at all, still a bit short for his age –that being 17- , his crazy blond hair was ever present, and the blue eyes still gleamed with all their emotions. His jump suit had changed though, it was now close to what Ibiki wore, though toned down. He had black pants on, having finally learned that the definition of ninja included _stealth_, with pockets for scrolls and weapons. He wore a gray, tight fitting tank top, under a three quarter length sleeved leather trench coat. Iruka never really liked the trench coat, but Ibiki said it made Naruto more fearsome in his enemies' eyes…so naturally, Naruto loved it.

Iruka too noticed of Naruto's seemingly wider smile, it reached his eyes like few of others did and made his whole body seem to shake with ecxitment. He wasn't one to judge all of Naruto's smiles, but Iruka knew he liked this smile the most.

"Guess what, Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto said, rocking on his heels. Iruka raised his brows in a questioning manner. "I'm going to be Rokudaime! Tsunade told me this morning! Well, she said that I was in line and she was rooting for…"Iruka toned out the rest, know what more the blond male had to say. He smiled widely and embraced Naruto, making sure to squeeze extra tight, though he was slightly awed that the blond kept speaking. When he sensed a pause in the boy's speech he spoke.

"Congratulations Naruto!" the chuunin smiled. He gave the blond a noggie and a playful punch on the shoulder. "Now that you're a Jounin pretty much," Naruto gave him a look. "Well you still need training, Gaki. As I was saying, you're going to have to go through some odd amount of years of training to become Hokage, and also prove to everyone that you are strong enough, and sensible enough to actually _be_ Hokage."

"Hai! I'm going to be the best damn Hokage EVER!" Naruto said with a wide grin. He gave Iruka a hug which was returned before he smiled again with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe its all coming true, Iruka-sensei." He said. With a sniffle, he wiped away the fresh tears and popped his head up. With a grin that promised trouble he said in a loud voice "I demand Ramen!"

"My treat, Naruto, but lets go get everyone else so we can tell them the news!" Iruka yelled to the already running Naruto. He started running to Ichiraku ramen shop but then turned direction to go get his friends that were currently training. As soon as he and his friends got there he told them, Ayame and Techui the good news. They had a mini celebration with everyone congratulating Naruto and said blond getting his dream food for free and being overall pampered by Ayame and Techui.

-:X:-With Tsunade-:X:-

Tsunade was walking down the hallway towards the council room. She had beads of sweat running down the side of her face. She regretted telling Naruto he might be the Rokudaime because she knew that the council would go against her. But dammit, she would try her hardest to get him in that position. She felt like getting a drink, but knew she had to try before she did.

She opened the door to the council room. She met the eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi. He had a smirk on his face that made her sick. She wanted to punch that smirk off his smug face, watch him fall off his high chair. Carefully, she went over to the head of the table. A look of dread consumed her eyes, but her face remained impassive.

"The meeting shall commence," Hiashi said with an air of authority. "Hokage-sama, we have called this meeting for an urgent discussion of the Rokudaime. We've heard rumors of you training the_ Uzumaki boy._"

Everyone stared intently at Tsunade looking for the answer to the question that was on all of their minds. For the answer could possibly turn the village upside down. Tsunade stared, prepared to answer, thinking of what to say to the council. "Yes, I, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, have chosen _Naruto_ for the position of Rokudaime Hokage. I am willing and able to train him and will start tomorrow."

The meeting hall was a burst of noise of objection and sadly enough, even whining. "I object! This is preposterous! We, as a village, can not allow this to happen. The village will be in chaos. A demon can not become a Hoka-" Before Hiashi could finish his sentence, Tsunade had swung her fist using her inhanced strength. Hiashi skidded to half, falling on his knee a few yards away. He wiped away blood from his mouth.

"Don't you ever try to underhand my authority and my choice; for I am the Hokage and I can damn well train one." Tsunade yelled to the council, mainly to Hiashi. The room became quite as if someone had died and it was their funeral. Mrs. Haruno, Sakura's grandmother, and Mr. Kotoyu stood up.

"We are your seniors in this village, we have been in this council longer than you have been in the village. And because of that, we know what is in the village's best interest. Uzumaki Naruto, is not fit for the position of Hokage, nor is he in the best interest of the village. Even if wasn't the demon, he is still not as strong as Uchiha Sasuke. He was the dead-last in his year of graduation; he has the maturity of a five year old, and the graces and manners of a cow. He is ill-suited for the position of Hokage. We will not, and shall not allow it. The Uchiha or the Hyuuga prodigies are the best candidates for the position of Hokage, the Uchiha more so than the Hyuuga." Mrs. Haruno I (The 1st, using roman numerals here) said.

"Mrs. Haruno, I couldn't give a damn about what you think and what you want, because I do not trust the Uchiha who betrayed Konoha for power from a missing-nin from here. The Hyuuga is fine, but I doubt he would accept the offer because that is basically putting Hiashi in the Hokage position which I refuse, with all of my being, to do."

Tsunade ended the meeting with that statement, just daring the council to protest. She left to have a very, very long meeting with something called sake.

-:X:-Council room after Tsunade left (Hiashi is awake now)-:X:-

Hiashi sat up in his chair. Even though he had been nearly pulverized, he still objected to Naruto becoming the Rokudaime Hokage. "We can not allow this we must do something. Kill him or make him leave, that is what we must do." The more timid ones who did not want to get in trouble left the council room. That left Hiashi, Mrs. Haruno I (Sakura's grandmother), Mrs. Haruno II (Sakura's mother), and Mr. Kotoyu in the council room.

Mr. Kotoyu stood up and started to speak. "I usually would not allow this, but my village shall not be ruled by a demon. I am willing to help you Hiashi." Both the Harunos' nodded their heads in agreement.

Hiashi smirked and began quietly discussing the plan to rid the village of Naruto.

-:X:-With Naruto The Next Day-:X:-

Naruto was happily chatting away with Iruka in the village square when the bell at the Hokage tower started to chime signaling a village meeting. Everyone was suddenly was serious and the toddlers where shushed. The villagers eagerly started walking to the meeting square located by the Hokage monument.

All the shinobi had already arrived by the time Naruto and Iruka arrived. The rookie nine and Gai's team all huddled close together except for Sasuke and Sakura who were more towards the front than they were. Naruto started to joke around about how it was time that they were going to announce him as Hokage. The others started laughing and cheering for Naruto while Iruka just smiled at the young chuunins and jounins.

Suddenly Tsunade appeared on stage and Naruto immediately noted a change in her whole being. She was stiffer and she was much paler. When she started to speak a greeting to the village, he noted her voice was rougher. Thinking that it had to be from arguing with the council and other things he brushed it off like nothing.

"People of Konoha," Started Tsunade. "We have decided who will be your Rokudaime Hokage and lead Konoha, The village Hidden in the Leaves." People started to cheer thinking that it would be Sasuke. _'But me and my friends know better than that, Tsunade would never pick a traitor.'_ thought Naruto "… I ask that you please hold your applause until I announce his name at least." She cleared her throat in a very Tsunade way.

"He has been considered brave amongst most, and he has brought our village much honor. He is was an orphan and knows how to take care of this village. I present to you your Rokudaime… Uchiha Sasuke!" she announced. The crowed cheered and started jumping for joy.

All but team Gai, team Kurenai, team Asuma, (including the sensei of each team) Iruka and Naruto. They all stood there silent. Iruka was going to reach for Naruto to pull him into a hug but Naruto had already torn through the crowd. He didn't stop to Iruka's pleads nor did he stop after the rest of the rookie nine started to chase after him calling out his name.

He didn't stop at the gates of the village. He kept running in to the forest, not caring what was going on around him.

'_Sasuke? Sasuke?! How could she choose Sasuke?! She…she tricked me? She tricked me into believing that she cared? How could she! And the village, they all agree even after he betrayed them! Why?'_

"**I am sorry, Young one." **Rumbled Kyuubi. He began to draw Naruto into his conscious so they could talk.

"No! I want to be alone! I don't want to talk to anyone!" Naruto protested but Kyuubi still pulled on him, drawing him into his mind. The last thing Naruto saw before passing out, was a black haired man with a black cloak patterned with red clouds.

Do to the amount of physical and emotional stress on Naruto's body and mind, the seal had broken clean off and it gave Kyuubi the chance to leave for good and go on a killing fest. Kyuubi paused. Did he even want to leave? There were far too many humans around…he would have to kill all of those…keep the mountains wild for the animals in his kingdom… Kyuubi grunted and settled himself down inside his unsealed cage. He was going to stay for a bit longer.

"–why haven't you left yet Kyuubi…isn't this what you wanted, to be free… go already or are you just staying to wave it over my head?" Naruto asked as he stared up at Kyuubi. He was frowning and trying not to let his fear show. No it wasn't fear of what Kyuubi could do to him with his large claws or his fangs. But of what Kyuubi wanted to do…leave him.

Believe it or not, Naruto had a soft spot for the demon. He was always healing him, even if it was a minor wound that would heal in a day or two. When Naruto was lonely the fox would pull him into his mind and strike a conversation, even if he was insulting him. When Naruto felt in doubt Kyuubi would anger him into defiance, letting Naruto regain his confidence. Kyuubi was, in a odd way, Naruto's elder brother figure.

"**For the last 15 years of your life I have watched you grow up from a loud, childish, idiot to a loud, smart, and intelligent young man." **Kyuubi stuck his paw past the open gates, letting the large appendage rest bedside the young human. Naruto didn't even move, even though the fox could easily swat him away and kill him. "**I do not wish to kill you any longer. I've been through your life, known the fear you felt, the hurt that you've gone through. And you know what, worthless human? I think you should just live on in my legacy and prove all those bastards that you are better than them. Prove to them that you are strong enough, that you were the one to keep me from their throats and basking in their blood." **The fox gave a maniacal grin. **"I think I'll stick around till you finally kill those bastards." **He licked his shoulder and gently tapped Naruto.** "After that I may think about leaving."**

Naruto stared hard into the Kyuubi's eyes. "I will not kill them." He doubted his own words and knew that the demon knew. He used chakra to climb up onto Kyuubi's paw, holding on as the fox quickly pulled his paw back to his body. The nine tailed beast then decided it was nap time. It had been a tiring day. He pushed his legs out in front of him and put his head beside his paws. Naruto made himself comfortable on the giant paw he was on. He closed his eyes, content with the truce he and the fox held.

Kyuubi stared out through Naruto's eyes at the person Naruto last saw. **"You dare harm him, human, and I shall kill you."** He murmured under his breath, a sadistic grin making it's way to his face.

-:X:- End -:X:-

Well, I redid how Kyuubi's attitude was. I didn't like him being all mushy. Here, he is more of a sarcastic jerk. ^^ Well Chapter two coming right up.


End file.
